1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for improving presentation of a virtual reality in a Head Mounted Devices (HMD), and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for manipulating display data when the head of the user wearing the HMD is in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an HMD is a portable device worn around the head, such that a display situated a short distance from the eyes provides images for user interaction. Sometimes HMDs provide a mixed real-life and virtual life environments, where the user is able to see images created by a computing device, as well as some real-live images. Other times HMDs provide immersive experiences that block the outside world to the user, while providing a virtual world on the HMD display.
However, there can be problems while the user views the real world or the virtual world through the display in the HMD because the computing capability of the HMD may not be adequate to refresh images on the display. This can cause motion sickness or vertigo to HMD users. This phenomenon is especially critical, when the user is moving the head and expects the static objects in the virtual reality to remain stationary and not being affected by the user motion.
What is needed is an HMD that manages the presentation of display data in the headmounted device in order to avoid having the motion of the user cause an undesirably effect on the perception of the virtual world.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.